mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Where Lies Ahead
Where Lies Ahead is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Shaggy and Scooby idol Blue Falcon has appeared to help with Mystery Inc to stop Skeleton Freak's plan and Mr. Hyde. Synopsis Karl is busying scanning the area at the mail, Skeleton Freak minions have hostages and will use it to hurt them, causing them to scream in pain. Fred has traps, as they were coming in but it doesn't seem to work, as Skeleton Freak's minions about to do it until the Blue Falcon appeared and beaten up many of Skeleton Freaks men. Alice May appears and fights the Blue Falcon, as he fended her off to escape. Shaggy and Scooby are happy to see the Blue Falcon, as Velma can remember them being comic books, geeks. Blue Falcon knows that Mystery Inc won't do it alone, as Mystery Inc wants to help to stop the Skeleton Freaks plan. He interrogated Skeleton Freak men about him, as they refuse to give them. Blue Falcon is started to scare Mystery Inc, expect Blue Falcon. Skeleton Freak minions tell them about Mr. Hyde working with Skeleton Freak to continue his plan. Velma learns that Mr. Hyde did that in the comic books, but Shaggy and also know about this, too. Blue Falcon sees whatever Skeleton Freak does, will make himself a target. Skeleton Freak and his minions defeated many of the guards, as they protecting the generating cells. He wants it for his plan, to cause havoc in the United States. Skeleton Freak calls Mr. Hyde, as there is one more in Orlando. He goes to attack the guards, as Velma tracks Mr. Hyde's location in Orlando. Mystery Inc with Blue Falcon and Dynmoutt with the Falcon jet. Karl sees Fred in depress mode, as he wants Daphne back and won't rest until he does. Karl wants Fred to stop thinking about Daphne, only when after the Mystery is solved. Fred will do the missions for her. Mr. Hyde covers the glue in the road, to trap civilians but Mystery Inc saves them. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt battle Mr. Hyde, as he defeated but escape with a trick. He went back to Skeleton Freak's location, as Velma learns that there are no generating cells. It turned out, that Mr. Hyde lured them away from Skeleton Freak and his minions. Skeleton Freak vows with Mr. Hyde to take down Mystery Inc, as he wants Blue Falcon to go crazy, as they both agree and laugh. Velma track Skeleton Freak's location, as they found the street. His minions surrounds the Mystery Machine, as Karl battles him, as Blue Falcon battles Skeleton Freaks minions, Alice May and Mr. Hyde. In a long battle, Scooby and Shaggy help by eating a lot of food to defeat them. They manage to defeat Skeleton Freaks minions and Mr. Hyde, as Skeleton Freak got away with his vehicle, as Fred drives with his Mystery Machine to chase down, Skeleton Freak. He did and ram it down, as Fred checks the car as it turned out to be a decoy. The real Skeleton Freak have been planning this for years, and always one step ahead, again. Alice May is gone too, as Mr. Hyde is captured as it turned out to be Jack Rubble. Velma knowledge that Jack Rubble escaped with the help from Skeleton Freak. After the chaos in Comic con, years ago. He went hiding after Skeleton Freak busted him out, as he will use new creations to defeat the Blue Falcon with his chaos work, but it wasn't enough. Jack saw Daphne, which got Fred's attention but he doesn't know, as she is hiding from Skeleton Freak's plan, which gives Fred hope. Blue Falcon is silent, as he vows to fight others from trying to cause trouble. Dynomutt eats with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Blue Falcon (First Appearance) * Dynomutt (First Appearance) Villains: * Skeleton Freak * Skeleton Freak's Minions * Alice May * Mr. Hyde (First Appearance) * Jack Rubble (First Appearance) Other characters: * Civilians (First Appearance) Locations * Coolsville * Orlando Objects * Glue Gun * Sandwiches * Chicken * Grappling Hook * Smoke * Robot * Hologram Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Skeleton Freak is always one step ahead, with his tricks * Jack Rubble is different to the movie, when Blue Falcon and Jack Rubble in comic con * Daphne is hiding as they learn more about it * Velma uses computers to track and knows many routes * Skeleton Freak has the generator cells Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: * Clues: Glue, Generator Cells * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 * Running Gag: Cultural references * Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are main characters in Hanna-Barbera's Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, which was originally a part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. * While Dynomutt retains his personality from the original Dynomutt series, the Blue Falcon is portrayed as a gritty and violent vigilante, like the Batman from the comic book, The Dark Knight Returns. * Blue Falcon's line about seventeen ways to incapacitate them, all of which hurt, parodies a line from the The Dark Knight Returns, "There are seven working defenses from this position: three of them disarm with minimal contact, three of them kill, one of them... hurts." In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes